battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zealot Guy/My Assault Rifles
Also see My LMGs. So, Assault Rifles. I'm not that much of an assault player myself. I do like to try to play as an assault from time to time, though. Mostly in onslaught mode, though. Regardless, let me share with you my experiences with the many assault rifles offered in Bad Company 2. AEK-971 This rifle was my first, as it was for all of us, I'm assuming. When I first used it, back when it 14.3-12.5 damage a shot, I loathed it. It was just so weak, I couldn't kill things with it. I pulled through, though. Mostly by stealing assault kits belonging to dead players. Now, though, I love this gun. It does 14.3 damage at all ranges. Excellent fire rate, and it's fully automatic. At long ranges it still works well. XM8 This gun was interesting to use. This was back when it's range was crap, though. I wasn't a huge fan. It felt so inaccurate when used full auto. Now, I think it's okay. It takes some skill to control the thing, but it kicks ass. FN F2000 This gun was a fun one to use. When I first used it though, mind you, it was not even close to the bullet laser it is now. I like it though. I was always a fan of fire-rate when it came to automatic weapons and the F2000 is and was fun to wield. Now, it's a beast. It's a bullet laser! No change in precision when aiming on the move or aiming stationary. It's the assault rifle for the players who like doing that strafing thing while shooting. StG.77 AUG I liked this gun. When I first got my hands on it I liked it. It's automatic, it's powerful at close range, and it makes a cool sound when you stick a new grenade in the M203. I liked it. It's range was crap, but I liked it. It's been buffed though, so now I like it more. The M416 is better, though. Well, actually, the AUG is better when on the move. But I don't like to run and gun. AN-94 Abakan When I first used this gun, I like it. It was accurate, powerful, and had a nice 2-shot burst fire. I didn't like the sights, though. Now, I think the sights are fine, but whatever. What I didn't know what that this gun was about to be abused by every assault ever. It wasn't as bad as the M60 fiasco, but still. Yuck. I'm so glad it's been nerfed. HK416 I love this gun. I love the way it looks, I love the way it feels, I love the way it handles. It feels like a true carbine should, awesomely. It's powerful, accurate, it reloads fast, the irons are the awesome Heckler & Koch open sights. The best automatic ever. M16A2 I. LOVE. IT. The M16A2 is my favorite assault rifle in this game. Even after being nerfed, the damage is still excellent, 14.3 at all ranges. The 3-shot burst puts all three rounds so close...I love it!! The iron sights are cool, too! Lawd!! What else can I say about this thing? Category:Blog posts